Here Comes Garfield
Here Comes Garfield is the first Garfield television special. Storyline One sunny morning, Garfield dances to his opening song. He then complains about mornings and dogs like Odie. Garfield gets Jon to make him breakfast. Jon tells Garfield that he wouldn't have to feed him so much and that he should catch mice like other cats but Garfield refuses. As they eat, Odie comes in and he and Garfield start fighting. Eventually, Jon tells them to go outside to fight and the two pets enjoy romping in the flowers until a small dog named Honey Bun bites Garfield's tail. Garfield angrily threatens the dog and she runs to her owner Hubert, so Garfield and Odie decide to pick on them both. Hubert tries to shout at them to get off his property but then attacks them with his stick but hits a hanging plant pot onto his head. This angers Hubert and he calls the City Pound. Garfield flees, but Odie is too stupid to know that he is being captured and driven away in the pound truck. At first, Garfield enjoys not having Odie around and wraps up his day with some television but finds nothing on but a "Pleasure Motors" show on every channel. He thinks that he misses Odie and remembers when Odie and him were just puppy and kitten. He then has a large midnight snack. However, he gets bored and eventually realizes that it's not the same without Odie, so he sneaks into the City Pound to try and break him out. He tries to take the keys from the City Pound Guard, only to get caught and locked up with the other animals. Garfield gets angry at Odie for getting both of them in the pound. One of the captured pets, Fast Eddy, tells Garfield to take it easy on him and that Odie will be put down at dawn. He then tells Garfield why him, Fluffy and four other animals are in the pound before sleeping. With no escape for either of them, Garfield consoles Odie through the night and stays with him. When dawn comes, Garfield is sad and remembers the time she and Odie has from their kitten and puppy hood until the guard arrives and drags Odie out. Fortunately, a little girl and her family arrives to adopt a pet, and she selects Garfield. With the cage open, Garfield gets the other pets to break out with him as he rescues Odie. Just as he and Odie are about to make it the city dog catcher blocks them but Garfield, Odie and the other animals attack him, escape and return home. Garfield and Odie celebrate for escaping once they enter their home. Jon assumes that the pets had been out all night singing on the fence and chasing cars while he has been worried sick about them, so they assure him that it was exactly what they were doing and give Jon a kiss. The next morning at breakfast, things are back to normal as Garfield derides Odie's begging at the table, but decides to try it himself after seeing Odie get a steak from Jon. All Garfield gets is a plate of bacon and eggs, which he throws back into Jon's face before admitting "I'm only human". Characters Main Characters *Garfield *Jon Arbuckle *Odie Major Characters *Hubert *Reba *Skinny *Fast Eddy *Fluffy Minor Characters *Honey Bun *City Pound Catcher *Pleasure Motors Salesman (voiced by Gregg Berger) *City Pound Guard *Fido *Rocky *Charlotte *Weird Larny *Little Girl (voiced by Angela Lee) Trivia *This was the first feature to have Lorenzo Music as the voice of Garfield. *This is the only time Sandy Kenyon provided the voice of Jon Arbuckle. *This television special had (along with several others) many quotes from the comic strip. *The special bears similarities to a 1981 comic strip sequence. *Odie is not listed in the credits. Songs *Here Comes Garfield by Lou Rawls *Long 'Bout Midnight by Lou Rawls *So Long Old Friend by Desirée Goyette *Together Again by Desirée Goyette and Lou Rawls (also heard during the end credits) Soundtrack :Main article: Here Comes Garfield (soundtrack) A soundtrack album was released by Epic Records on vinyl LP and cassette formats. Category:TV specials Category:Television